


Heart of Beauty

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maleficent confesses her feelings for Aurora to her best friend, the Evil Queen.





	Heart of Beauty

Maleficent stares through the magic mirror that Evil Queen presents her and sees a peaceful, sleeping Aurora in bed. 

"You see? Your beloved Aurora is resting," Evil Queen speaks, lowering the hand mirror. 

"Still, I worry for her," Maleficent says, wearily. "Everyday. She has grown on me."

Evil Queen smirks and picks up her glass of wine. She drinks out of it without turning into an old crooked nose hag. "If only I could say the same thing for that screwy Snow White!"

"What's the matter with me? Have I gone soft?" Maleficent covers her face with both hands. Diaval, her male crow sidekick, caws gleefully above on his wooden perch beside the mantlepiece.

"Quiet, Bird," Evil Queen warns. She sets down her glass on the coffee table and inches herself closer to the horn headed villain, who falls into her cloak arms and sighs.


End file.
